


跟工作吃醋。

by dorisDC



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6927, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 轉蛋 BY bagel9441好久沒看家教了，認真的回頭看了下六道骸跟綱吉的名台詞找感覺。
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	跟工作吃醋。

澤田綱吉一邊用鋼筆批閱文件，一邊頭也不抬地說：「門關著的時候，不應該先敲門再進來嗎？」

「是嗎？門的功用是用來敲的？」六道骸站在辦公桌前，打量已經許久不見的戀人。

「不，嚴格來說，門是用來保護隱私的，你必須敲門，等我同意你進來，然後——」

「然後繼續罰站看你處理家族事務？」六道骸雙手抱胸，挑眉問。

感受到對方語氣的不滿，彭哥列家族的首領溫和地抬頭看向六道骸，「⋯⋯有什麼事嗎？我還得忙一陣子。」

「我們很久沒見了。」

六道骸討厭戀人的時間被家族事務佔據。

「是嗎？」澤田綱吉還在思考工作，有些心不在焉。

「現在已經很晚了，已經是睡覺的時間。」六道骸說。

「那你快去睡覺。」

「那你呢？」

「我處理完這些就去睡。」

六道骸使用幻術，直接把整個辦公桌包含上面所有的東西變不見。

「骸。」澤田綱吉拿著筆，無奈地喊他。

「現在是睡覺時間，筆給我，我幫你收好。」六道骸攤開手，朝他伸出手說。

「我還不睏——」

「但我睏了。」六道骸態度強硬，「而且我們還有睡前運動要做。」

睡前運動？澤田綱吉一愣，很快意識到是什麼意思，他臉不好意思地紅了，手頓在空中，不知道要怎麼回話。

六道骸討厭工作佔據戀人幾乎全部的注意力，六道骸主動抽走他手上的鋼筆，收起來放在桌上，然後拉著澤田綱吉回到房間。

柔軟寬敞的大床很適合睡前運動。

床單剛剛換過，還充滿洗衣粉的香味和曬過太陽的味道，六道骸握著澤田綱吉的手臂用力，想把他甩到床上，他沒有抵抗，放鬆身體任由他動作，身體在床上彈了彈，他從床上坐起來，脫掉皮鞋和襪子。

「我還沒洗澡⋯⋯」澤田綱吉小聲抱怨。

「我不介意。」六道骸說。

「我介意。」

「話太多了。」

六道骸摟住他的肩膀吻他，逼他閉嘴，兩人的舌頭激烈地交纏在一起，濕潤又親密地吻。

不是第一次了，他們脫掉彼此身上的衣物往床下丟，不只襯衫裡的T恤，連內褲都脫光了，澤田綱吉全身光裸，身上的布料只剩下雪白的襪子。

色情。

六道骸喜歡看他這副模樣，綱吉自己想要脫掉襪子的時候，被他阻止了。「留著。」

「會有味道⋯⋯」澤田綱吉有些介意。

六道骸笑了起來，抬起他的腳，輕輕嗅聞，「你的味道。」

「我要脫掉襪子！」澤田綱吉掙扎起來，這次六道骸沒有阻止他。

六道骸喜歡親吻，說是親吻，更接近啃咬，他喜歡在戀人的身上留下印記。澤田綱吉的身體輕輕的顫了顫，六道骸欣喜地聽對方悶在喉嚨裡的隱忍喘息。

「想我嗎？」六道骸揉捏他豐滿的屁股，意有所指地問。

「⋯⋯你想聽我怎麼回答？」澤田綱吉不好意思又無奈，他已經不再是毫無性經驗的傢伙，不會太大驚小怪。

「告訴我說：『想被幹。』」六道骸貼著他的耳朵低聲說。

「想上你。」澤田綱吉硬是和他唱反調。

「真不乖。」六道骸啃咬他的耳垂，舔過他的耳廓，色情的水漬聲，還有敏感的耳朵被舌頭捲過，讓他渾身顫慄。

「嗚⋯⋯別舔⋯⋯」

「你明明喜歡。」六道骸一邊說著，一邊往下親吻他的喉結、鎖骨，在他的身上留下一個又一個的紅色吻痕。

再往下是他勃起的性器，六道骸沒有猶豫，握著他主動含進嘴裡。

「哈啊⋯⋯」

性器被濕潤的口腔包裹，六道骸上下吞吐，舌頭靈活地舔弄蕈菇狀的前端，還有頂端的小孔。他施加強力的吸吮，毫不猶豫地將它吞進喉嚨深處。

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」

快感如電流般擴散開來，澤田綱吉弓起背脊，他不由自主地挺動他的腰胯，把性器送到他的口中，希望索求更多。

「舒服嗎？」

「不⋯⋯」無法抗拒的快感讓澤田綱吉幾乎無法忍耐，他虛弱地出聲求饒，「啊啊⋯⋯要射了⋯⋯放開⋯⋯」

六道骸當然不會照他的話做，他的舌頭故意在鈴口鑽弄，而後大力舔拭，就像在夏天吃冰棒那樣貪婪。

「啊⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」 

澤田綱吉仰著頭，射出的精液都進了六道骸的嘴裡，他微笑把嘴裡的東西吞下去。

在那之後，六道骸和他接吻，等澤田綱吉回過神來，嘴裡都是自己精液的味道。

「混蛋⋯⋯」

「我就當誇獎收下了。」

他還想再罵他幾句，但六道骸已經繼續下去，他撈出潤滑液，塗抹在手指和他的臀縫，食指在豐滿的屁股中間刺探。

澤田綱吉受不了這種若有若無的刺激，他主動要求說：「直接做⋯⋯」

「你確定？我沒問題。」

「確定。」

他身後的甬道被手指侵入，細細開拓，後穴除了異物入侵的感覺，還有難以言語的強烈快感，身體不由自主地迎合六道骸的動作。六道骸以手指探索戀人後穴，找尋使他快樂的位置，手指輕輕地擠壓那處。

「嗯啊⋯⋯」他發出連自己都難以置信的甜膩呻吟。

六道骸抽出手指，換上已經完全硬起的陰莖，猙獰肉刃將後穴的皺褶完全撐開，快感從被進入的地方蔓延到全身。

「哈啊⋯⋯」

意識幾乎完全被快意佔據，儘管做了無數次，但每一次身體帶來的歡愉都強烈得教人難以置信。

伴隨著心滿意足地吐息，六道骸握著澤田綱吉的腰，慢慢地動了起來。

「綱吉，裡面好燙……好緊……」

「別說了⋯⋯嗚嗯⋯⋯」

緋紅的肌膚滲出汗水，連血液都彷彿沸騰。

澤田綱吉覺得身體深處湧現強烈的慾火，熾熱的溫度和酥麻的快感幾乎要將他融化。他茫然的視線失去焦距，思緒因為身體的歡愉變得混亂迷離，本能促使他扭動著身體，迎合對方的索取。

「綱吉。」

六道骸呼喚他的名字，仔細觀察戀人的狀態，看對方被慾望控制的迷亂表情，和往常溫和沉靜的姿態不同，能看見彭哥列家族的首領如此珍貴的痴態，恐怕就只有他一個了，這讓六道骸感到滿意。

「綱吉。」

我親愛的戀人。六道骸在心裡這麼稱呼他。

「啊啊⋯⋯骸⋯⋯」

被渴望的感覺填滿澤田綱吉的心，他緊緊地擁抱六道骸，希望能給予對方更多安全感。

「再呼喚我的名字。」

「骸⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯骸⋯⋯」

再更渴求我吧。六道骸享受被需要的感覺，被愛人渴望的感覺，像最甜美的幻境。

狂亂的歡愉幾乎要逼瘋澤田綱吉，他甩頭想要抗拒太過強烈的快感，「不……不要……嗚嗯……」

「你想要我。」六道骸篤定地說。

六道骸抓住戀人的腰，猛烈地律動，彷彿要將自己嵌入他的體內，不管第幾次和他做愛，都像是初次那樣讓人悸動。

「不⋯⋯」他承受不了這麼多。

「你愛我。」六道骸繼續說。

「嗯啊⋯⋯骸⋯⋯」他殘存的理智被慾望席捲，幾乎無法言語。

「說愛我。」六道骸催促他。

「不⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯混蛋⋯⋯」

澤田綱吉的腦袋根本無法思考六道骸的話語，過激的快感使他的腦袋一片空白。

「綱吉。」六道骸再次低聲呼喚他的名字，「說『我愛你』。」

「啊啊⋯⋯我愛你⋯⋯」澤田綱吉發出如哭泣般地呻吟。

「我也愛你，我親愛的綱吉。」六道骸溫柔地低語，然後將精液射入他的體內深處。

他要他承受一切，接納他、包容他、愛他。

因為他們屬於彼此。

END


End file.
